The Hot Affair
by arkbar22
Summary: Naruto is tired of Hinata, what happens if Naruto meets Hanabi? Warning:This is a cheating fanfic.


**DISCLAIMER: You know it already. I don't own it.**

* * *

Naruto is not content. You might be wondering why. Naruto had grown from the years. From the snot nosed brat back when he was 12 to a living legend at 16 when he defeated Madara, Obito, and Sasuke single handedly.

And now at 20, he got what he had always dreamed of, be Hokage. So what else is he in need of? Of course, a wife. And he also got it. A woman who loved him since he was a kid, Hyuuga Hinata. Hinata from the years had grown to be a fine woman, she also love Naruto with all of his heart. So, what is Naruto not content with?

Naruto is not content with his wife, sure she's beautiful, has a good attitude and lovable as well. Naruto is just so irritated with how she's acting like she's still a genin. Sure the stuttering was cute, but it soon got boring after a while, she can't even speak a sentence without breaking a word. And the other thing that is pissing him off is that they haven't been able to go past a kiss yet. It was incredibly frustrating that he was still a virgin. Right now, Naruto doesn't know what to think of Hinata.

* * *

At the Hokage office

Naruto was reading a document when someone knocked at the door. "Who is it?" Naruto dropped the document at his table. "I-it's m-me" Naruto instantly recognized the stuttering.

Naruto sighed, "Come in. What is it Hinata" Hinata entered the room with a squeak, "I br-brought you some f-food.." Naruto perked up at the mention of food, "Really! What is it?" , he prayed it was Ramen. "I-I made you s-some yakisoba" Naruto instantly frowned, _'I hate yakisoba' _"Oh really? Thanks, just leave it at the table."

Due to Hinata's innocence and happiness at being thanked by his love, she didn't notice the irritated look of Naruto. Hinata then remembered the other thing that she was supposed to say to Naruto. "N-naruto kun, I-I forgot to tell y-you that the new h-head of the h-hyuuga clan is supposed to talk to y-you", Naruto then remembered that Hiashi was supposed to retire soon, but he didn't know who, "Who's the new clan head?", Hinata answered, "My sister Hanabi", this surprised Naruto since he didn't know about Hinata having a sister.

"I didn't know you have a sister. I didn't see her at the wedding", Hinata pondered then remembered the reason why, "La-Lady Tsunade ac-actually gave her a m-month long mission with her t-team back then and was u-unable to meet you " Naruto nodded, this answered his question.

"Then could you tell her that I'm going to meet with her tonight", "Y-yes Naruto kun, I-I'll see y-you tonight", Naruto just nodded and continued reading his document. Hinata thinking he was busy, left. She didn't notice that her Yakisoba was inconspicuously thrown at the trash can.

* * *

At the Hyuuga compound

Naruto and Hinata entered the grounds and met with the guards. They escorted them to the meeting room. They then entered the meeting room and saw a sight that Naruto will forever engrave in his eyes.

It was a woman. By the looks of her eyes, she was also a hyuuga like Hinata but with just one look you can see their difference. The woman was gorgeous, her hair more dazzling that Hinata, her skin that is definitely way smoother, her kissable lips that he wished he can taste, not like Hinata's who's kisses had already gone bland. Her breast, that you can tell is bigger and way firmer than Hinata, he can actually imagined Hinata's chest sagging after just a few years, but this woman, she can definitely defy gravity. All in all she is a woman Naruto wants.

Naruto was knocked out of his ogling after hearing his wife's voice, "N-naruto kun, this is H-hanabi. H-hanabi chan this is N-naruto". Hanabi walked in front of Naruto, then hugged her "It's good to finally meet my brother in law", Naruto could feel her delicious breasts and hugged ger back, "It's good to meet you too…" Hinata smiled at their gesture, not knowing what they're both thinking right now.

* * *

Hanabi POV

Hanabi had always been hungry for victory. Always wanting to be number 1, That's why she absolutely abhors Hinata. Why did she had to be born first. That's why, at every opportunity she tries to humiliate her sister at everything. But when she found out that the new Hokage, who he saw at his coronation, actually became her husband, it pissed her off. So with a single thought in mind, she knew what to do.

"It's good to finally meet my brother in law", Hanabi purposedly let him get to feel her breasts, and she wasn't disappointed when he felt Naruto get hard "It's good to meet you too…" , Hanabi inwardly smirked at how stupid her sister is.

* * *

END POV

Naruto noticed that he was already hard but it seems like Hanabi isn't even bothering to move away so his hand at her back went down to grope her ass. When he reached his target, he instantly moved his hands, Naruto looked at Hanabi's face and saw a flush of red, but she isn't moving so he continued, earning him a soft moan from Hanabi. Naruto reluctantly removed himself from the hug when he noticed that they were hugging for too long. "Come, let's sit down", They heard Hinata's voice and followed.

What they talked about were really nothing more but trivial stuff, like how the Hyuuga are. Hinata then stood up, "I'm going to make us some tea", Naruto was glad that the nuisance would leave for a while, "Ok, take your time…", Naruto looked at Hanabi and saw the same look he has, Hinata then closed the door.

"Hey Hanabi chan… May I call you chan?", Hanabi giggled at the question, "Only if I can call you Naruto kun.", Naruto smirked then slid his fingers to touch hers. "You know, you really are like a firework.", Hanabi smiled at the blatant flirting, she the let her hand get felt by Naruto and answered, "Oh? And why is that?" , Naruto's face slowly moved "Because like a firework, with just one look you can see it's beauty", Hanabi's face also went closer, and soon their lips made contact.

It was just an innocent kiss but they can feel the electricity moving in their body, their lips moved from each other, and Naruto was only able to say one thing, "wow…", before Hanabi attacked his lips again, only this time, it was sloppier, their tongues tangled with one another sharing their saliva, it was completely overwriting everything that involves Hinata.

Naruto's hands took hold of one of her juicy tits and the other groping her ass, getting a sexy moan from Hanabi, much to Naruto's growing excitement. Hanabi broke their kiss."Now, now Naruto kun. We can't let Hinata see us now.", Naruto frowned. "Why? I can just divorce her right here and now." Hanabi smirked at Naruto's answer, "Oh Naruto kun, as much as I want you to do that and see that bitch grovel at the ground, I have a much better idea…", Naruto was curious, he didn't even bother about Hanabi calling his wife a bitch.

"What is it?", Hanabi grinned and gave Naruto a kiss before answering, "You have to keep your wife by your side, while we keep doing this", Hanabi emphasized the word doing, by playing with his hard dick still in his pants. Naruto groaned, "So you want me to cheat on her", Hanabi kept playing with his thing, "Yes babe, I want you to continue to love me and only me, while your _precious- _" Hanabi sneered the word , "wife, doesn't have a clue. Besides, don't you think it's way more sexier this way. So do you agree?" , Naruto answered by kissing Hanabi, restarting their hot make out session.

* * *

"N-Naruto kun, H-Hanabi chan , I-I'm b-back", Hinata entered the room with a tray. She saw Naruto and Hanabi sitting very close to one another. "Ah, Hinata you're back. ", Naruto said with an indifferent tone, which Hinata didn't realize. "

Ahh, nee san. Welcome back", Hanabi said in a cheerful tone. "He-here's some t-tea for y-you two. Wh-what were y-you t-two t-talking a-about?". Hanabi grinned. "Oh nothing, we were just talking", Hanabi gave Naruto a sexy look, and Naruto licked his lips.

"Yes, and what a _satisfying talk _it is", Naruto's hand then went down from the table and caressed hanabi's sexy legs until he reached her panty covered pussy. Hanabi purred, "Our talk felt so _good_", Hanabi's hand also went down and unzipped Naruto's pants, and started jerking Naruto off. Hinata remained oblivious to all of this and just smiled, thinking how close her sister and husband is. Naruto and Hanabi didn't even give a fuck about Hinata in front of them and just continued playing with each other.

* * *

**And that's it. I wrote this story due to the simple fact that I have read stories where Hinata always cheats on Naruto even when Naruto loves her dearly. So I thought how about some payback. You can also probably realize that I don't like Hinata, at all. This is more of a personal thing since I had a girl I like , which I was supposed to confess to. The day I was supposed to confess was the day I found out that she already has a boyfriend. This girl, I always thought was tough, hard to get and sincere. And then I just found out that someone just asked her, ans she instantly said yes. I hate her. Well sorry bout the rant. I don't really know if I'm going to continue this, I might, but if someone also wants to continue this just message me. That's it. Hope you enjoyed the read.**


End file.
